Epilog Tutorku, Teman Curhatku!
by Murasaki Nabilah
Summary: Epilog story of My Tutor Is My Friends foreverglo!/Tutorku Teman Curhatku!/ bad sumary. Read story. Kalau mau tahu cerita awal, baca fic "Tutorku, Teman Curhatku!".


**Epilog  
**

**K**ini Sasuke dan Sakura mempunyai satu anak laki-laki bernama Hanawa. Hanawa memiliki ciri-ciri yang sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Akan tetapi, warna mata hijau dan perilakunya sama persis seperti Sakura. Meski Hanawa adalah anak yang pintar, tapi dia juga bertingkah manja di hadapan Ibunya.

Umur Hanawa 6 tahun dan saat ini dia bersekolah di Junior School kelas 1. Sekarang, Sakura bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha sebagai pimpinan disana. Sakura memang pintar dalam ilmu kedokteran saat dia masih kuliah. Selesai kuliah, langsung saja orang menawarinya untuk bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha.

Saat sudah lama bekerja, dia pun naik pangkat menjadi pimpinan di rumah sakit tersebut karena dia menguasai ilmu kedokteran dengan cepat. Dia juga pintar menangani pasien yang sedang sakit. Terkadang, Sasuke bisa saja cemburu seara diam-diam kalau Sakura menangani pasien laki-laki.

Kembali ke cerita, Hanawa tampak asyik melihat bunga mawar yang ada di belakang rumah. "Cantiknya..." Gumam Hanawa pelan sambil menyentuh kelopak bunga mawar. "Akan kuberikan ini pada Ibu," Kata Hanawa sambil tersenyum.

Saat menyentuh tangkai bunga mawar, Hanawa tidak tahu bahwa tankai bunga mawar terdapat duri kecil yang sangat banyak yang bisa melukai tangan. "Aduh! S-sakit...!" Seru Hanawa kesakitan sambil menyentuh jari yang tertusuk duri.

"Huaaa..." Tak lama kemudian, dia pun menangis. Sakura yang sedang memasak di dapur pun mematikan kompor saat mendengar anak kesayangannya menangis. Dengan cepat, dia berlari ke halaman belakang rumah dan mendapati anaknya yang tengah menangis.

"Cup...cup...cup... kamu kenapa sayang?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengusap pelan rambut hitam anaknya. "I-ibu... jari Hanawa tertusuk duri..." Jawab Hanawa sambil meprlihatkan jari manisnya yang tertusuk oleh duri mawar. "Sini, Ibu lepaskan durinya. Tapi, kamu tahan sakitnya. Pikirkanlah hal-hal yang menyenangkan di otakmu supaya kamu tidak merasa kesakitan," Jelas Sakura.

Hanawa hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia pun memikirkan bahwa dia sedang ada di taman bunga. Beberapa detik kemudian

"Nah, sudah tidak ada durinya," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hanawa pun melihat jari manisnya. Benar, durinya sudah tidak ada lagi. Sakura pun membawa Hanawa ke dalam rumah dan mengambil handyplast dari kotak dokternya untuk menutupi luka ringan pada jari Hanawa.

Setelah itu, handyplast pun di tempel pada luka ringan di jari manis Hanawa. "Nah, sudah selesai. Tadi kamu menyetuh tangkai bunga mawar, ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada lembut. "Iya, Bu. Tadi Hanawa mau kasih bunganya untuk malah ada durinya," Jawab Hanawa dengan nada polos.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan rambut Hanawa. Setelah itu, Hanawa kembali kebelakang rumah dan memetik bunga mawar dengan hati-hati supaya tidak terkena duri dari tangkainya. Lalu dia pun kembali ke dalam rumah dan menghampiri Ibunya.

"Ibu," Panggilnya. "Hm? Ada apa, Hanawa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap anak tunggalnya itu. "Ini bunga mawar untuk Ibu!" Jawab Hanawa sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar merah pada Sakura. "Oh. Terima kasih," Balas Sakura kemudian mengambil bunga mawar tersebut dan mengecup pelan dahi anaknya.

"Hanawa, jangan cari perhatian dari Ibumu dengan cara seperti itu," Kata Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Hanawa. "Ayah?" Tanya Hanawa polos sambil memandang Ayahnya. Dengan usil, Sasuke pun mencubit pipi anaknya yang imut itu. Hanawa hanya menggembungkan pipnya kesal.

Karena itu, akhirnya Sakura ikut mencubit pelan pipi Hanawa. Sebelumnya, bunga mawar yang di berikan Hanawa sudah Sakura taruh di vas bunga kesayangannya. Hanawa hanya bisa pasrah sampai kedua orang tuanya puas mencubiti pipinya. "Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita semua makan," Kata Sakura.

"Hari ini sarapan kita apa, Bu?" Tanya Hanawa. "Sup tomat dan makanan penutup yaitu kue stroberi kesukaanmu," Jawab Sakura. "Hore!" Seru Hanawa senang saat tahu Ibunya membuat kue kesukannya. Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke dapur untuk makan bersama. Makan bersama dalam keharmonisan dan kehangatan dalam sebuah keluarga.

-Tamat-

Epilog ini saya buat karena ada yang menyarankan saya untuk membuatnya. Saya turut berterima kasih pada para pembaca fic, yang memberi komentar, juga pada Kak desypramitha yang menyarankan epilog ini. Apakah ini sudah sesuai dengan epilog yang di inginkan?

Maaf kalau tidak. Mungkin saya akan aktif setiap hari minggu atau waktu yang tidak menentu karena harus di selingi dengan kegiatan belajar di sekolah. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Sekian, terima kasih.


End file.
